This invention relates to a tool insert and more particularly to such an insert which presents a wear-resistant surface.
There are many tool inserts in use commercially which present a wear-resistant surface. Examples of such inserts are nozzles and bearings. In the case of nozzles wear-resistant surfaces may be provided by cemented carbide or by a metal. Such surfaces tend to have short working lives when exposed to hostile and corrosive environments.